Life in an Ouran Fruits Basket
by Tahntahn
Summary: The Ouran Host Club and Sohma group finally meet, but at a hot spring? What will they think of each other and the differences in personalities? Can Tamaki stand another royal being around? The Host Club is also on a mission, trying to get the polite Joceline to stay. While the overwhelming crossroads get her to open up more or will they scare her into leaving Japan forever?
1. Chapter 1

The doors to Music Room 3 opened up finally on that first summer day, ready for young teens to rush in. Everyone arrived exactly on time so the new day could begin and the club could make their profits. It really was something. They had all put forth a lot of effort on todays theme, America.

Of course the King of the club had thought of the entire thing down to the very last detail. The room was decorated in all kinds of American plants, American food, and everything else you would find in your average American home. Well, what the King thought you would find anyways. They all went to their ready positions by the chair where the seemingly victorious leader sat.

"WELCOME," They greeted in unison. "TO THE OURAN -"

The team was cut off short when the shriveled up school janitor entered the room, humming to himself. His height casted a small shadow through the open windows. The birds outside tweeted through their awkward silence. They had been expecting young ladies, not the janitor.

"Well, good morning, kids." He piped. "How's your day off been?"

"Day off?" Haruhi asked, obviously confused. The man chuckled.

"School ended last Friday. Today is the first Monday of summer break."

The club shot their leader a death glare, who had called them at three am just to make sure they remembered. Learning that it was all for nothing, they readied their pitch forks.

"Now, now, now." The guilt stricken King said trying to calm them down. "There must be a mistake for this." His eyes frantically searched the room, "I checked the calendar over on the wall-"

"If you really checked it you would know that the calendar over there is from last year." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. The groups eyes glowed red.

"YOU MADE US GET UP EARLY FOR NOTHING?" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, accused. Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by the collar of his American imported tee-shirt. "Your going to pay-"

"Don't fight with Tama-chan!" Honey pleaded rushing between them, then held up his bear. "You can talk to Usa-Chan about it, Hika-Chan. Usa-chan is a really good listener-"

"I don't think that'll help." Kaoru said while looking at his evil twin. His aura gave off the smell of mischieveious ideas.

Haruhi yawned, "I'm going back to bed..." She mumbled, turning towards the door. Tamaki pulled loose and took her hand.

"But I already got the costumes and everything!" He whined, "Haruhi, you wouldn't leave daddy alone with these guys right?"

"My dads at work, so he should be fine."

"But while he's away I am your father. Daddy will make a bed for you here!" He pulled out his phone. "Hello, Mattress Kingdom? Yes, I would like-"

She snatched the phone away. "Stop that!"

While the argument continued on in the background, Kaoru listened to Hikaru's revenge plans. Mori sat at Honey's table waiting for him to come and finish his breakfast. Kyoya, obviously annoyed, walked up to the janitor and began to apologize.

"Could you come to this room later?" Kyoya asked the janitor nicely. "I am very sorry for your trouble. We'll have this place cleaned up for you."

Honey looked over from Tamaki, to Haruhi, to the twins, and back to Mori. Once Usa-Chan was back in his seat, he sat down and took a bite of his very syrupy pancakes. With a big swallow he sighed as Tamaki began to explain, once again, the relation ship a father should have with his daughter.

"I don't think Tama-Chan has figured it out yet." Honey said sadly to himself, Hikaru glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, following his gaze to the two fighting in the corner. Mori's hand shot up between them before he could reply, "Mitsukuni."

Over on the other table was a piece of delicious chocolate cake. It looked as if it was waiting there just for Honey. His eyes lit up and the kid-like high school student ran over to it giggling with joy. Kaoru looked over at Mori suspiciously, then once he got the message, he poked Hikaru on the side with a smile.

"Tag," He chanted happily. "your it!"

Forgetting about the entire thing, Hikaru ran after Kaoru determined to win.

Everyone seemed to be busy with the summer plans that they didn't even notice that two men had came in with a letter for Kyoya. After they explained in hushed tones and had left he opened the letter curiously, and pushed his glasses up once again. The letter was addressed to everyone in the host club and an included student from the local high school.

Everyone froze, noticing his amusement, and rushed over at once to see what it said. Haruhi was walking slowly over so Tamaki picked her up bridal style and carried her over. He knew she didn't like it, but what were dads for?

"Sempi! Put my down!" She ordered, struggling too loosen his grip.

"But your tired Haruhi. And a father carries his daughter with care when she is -"

"Shhh!" Hikaru scolded while everyone leaned in to read over Kyoya's shoulder. They all read it out loud in unison.

Dear Ouran Host Club,

Due to the clubs popularity and happiness you have given us girls, we have decided to send you to a hot springs spa! Teehee! Think of it as a gift from this years Senior class. Us girls worked very hard to get money and want you guys to take a break. We also chose a less expensive one so Haruhi wouldn't get too overwhelmed from the differences between the two societies. It's an all expense paid trip to a hot spring outside of the Kyoto area (once again, so Haruhi wont get overwhelmed). Hope you find it to your liking, Happy relaxation!

Love, your senior class

"Excuse me-"

"Wow!" Honey exclaimed, interrupting Haruhi with joy. "Takashi do you hear that? We are going to a hot spring!"

"And apparently there is also someone else. This girl has a cousin who goes to the local high school, she is to attend too." Kyoya said, slipping out another piece of paper from the envelope. "Joceline Fairchild, she just moved here from America and wont go anywhere. Her cousin wants her to have fun this summer and experience Japan before she leaves after the summer is over."

"An American, huh?" Tamaki muttered while glancing over Kyoya's shoulder.

"She goes to the local high school?" Haruhi asked, then scratched her head. "Maybe I could get Arai to help us find her. He knows everyone by face and name-"

"I can help find her!" Hikaru and Tamaki both screamed in unison, then glared at each other.

"Thanks guys," Haruhi said clueless with a smile. "we need all the help we can get."

After she left to go to call her old friend the boys all began to plan their summer, mos, while Hikaru and Tamaki stayed still. They just sat there and glared at each other, one daring the other to move. Kaoru took Hikaru's hand and pulled him over to talk to their parents about the trip over the phone. Once everyone had called Kyoya noticed Tamaki was still looking in the direction Haruhi had gone.

Once Haruhi got back everything was planned and Arai was on the lookout for Joceline Day. She pulled out her phone to call her dad, but Kyoya took hey hand away from her face. He had already called while she was talking to Arai. She hadn't noticed that she was on the phone for thirty minutes. Which made Hikaru and Tamaki uneasy.

"Kyoya, it's really weird that you keep in touch with my dad like this." She said irritated, but he just smiled at her.

"You were taking too long. Besides, he is used to me anyways." Then he looked over at Tamaki. "If I hadn't of called Tamaki would of wanted too. Do you think your dad would say yes if it was Tamaki asking?"

She thought for a second, "Now that you mention it-"

"What's wrong with me calling?" Tamaki asked pouty. The twins smiled mischievously.

"Well you did attack Haruhi in her apartment," Kaoru said.

"and her dad just so happened to see." Hikaru finished.

"I didn't mean to! I tripped!" he defended, "I was paying respects to her mother."

"Way to cover it up, Tama-chan!" Honey cheered. "That's a good excuse."

"I think I am going to throw up." Haruhi said bluntly and grossed out.

"And remember at the beach-"

"Hey I was just trying to help!" Tamaki said, "Besides, Hikaru. Your the one who left her alone during a thunder storm!"

"How was I supposed to know she-"

Ring ,ring, ring!

They ran up to Haruhi who answered her phone. It was Arai. He had bumped into Joceline after school coincidentally and told her they needed her. She was on her way over. They all began to freak out as they saw how big of a mess the room was in. Tamaki and Hikaru were sitting there sad that Arai got to her first. Kaoru stopped them.

"Hey guys, she is American. She might like it like this." He said encouragingly. Kyoya sighed.

"Well we don't have time to clean up the entire room. The school isn't far away."

"So we will leave it!" Tamaki declared, "We will great her with a American themed trip party."

"Sempi, I don't think she will like this sort of stuff-"

"Of course she will! She's American!" He said happily while Haruhi sighed.

The minutes went by and soon a knock sounded off from the other side of the door. Nervously she opened the door and began to walk into the room. Complete shock rippled across her face. Tamaki smiled, knowing from the start she would like it. Kyoya walked over to her and introduced all of them while handing her the letter. She slowly nodded while reading it then handed it back.

"I'm sorry." She said shyly, "But I don't think I can go. I've been a long way from home for a while now and will soon be leaving for America."

"But your not leaving till the end of the summer." Haruhi said nicely.

"I decided to go home early. I can't stand being alone for that long." She said, then Tamaki smiled and put his charm to work.

"Of course miss, but don't you want to go for a couple of days just to see what it's like?" Tamaki moved closer to her. "I'm sure you'll love it-"

She pushed him away and shuffled back a couple of steps.

"Please don't do that-"

"Joceline-Chan!" Honey yelled happily. "Please come. If you don't like it you can leave! We promise. You should enjoy yourself!"

"Your cousin really wanted you to go." Haruhi said, trying to convince her. "It could be fun. The spa would be a nice place to relax and enjoy yourself, plus its a fun experience to have before leaving Japan."

"Joceline..Joceline.." Tamaki muttered, then snapped his finger. "You wouldn't happen to be French, would you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your name is French, is it not?" Bingo, Tamaki had stricken a chord. "It's very pretty."

"Well..Thank you. "She said, blushing awkwardly, "No one has ever told me that before."

"Well they should." He said happily. "So would you please go? It wouldn't be the same without you."

With a sigh she tapped her foot nervously.

"Fine."

"Hoorrrraaayyy!" Tamaki cheered, "Très bien!"

"Merci."

The King smiled at this.

"Tu as quel âge?"

"J'ai seize ans."

"Oh. Je m'appelle Tamaki. Il s'appelle Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey."

"Enchante. Je m'appelle Joceline." She switched back to Japanese. "But you knew that."

They all looked at Tamaki and her confused.

"Tamaki asked me my age, I am sixteen. He introduced you guys to me and I said delighted to meet you. I am Joceline, but you knew that."

"Great." Haruhi muttered. "More French."

She smiled back happily, "But only a quarter of a semesters worth."

Honey wanted to hear more, but the twins were annoyed and covered his mouth. Mori ended up pointing out to him another piece of cake to distract him again. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and began to check his clipboard. Joceline looked around and let out a little laugh. Leaning in she said more words to him in French and his face went white.

"What did you tell him?" Honey asked.

She smiled sweetly.

"I told him next time you guys do something American themed to not use Hetalia as a source."

_***Okay, so I know Hetalia most likely wasn't around when this was but its a fanfic so I decided to add it. And Tamaki doesn't speak French in the anime (that I am aware of), but why can't he in my story? lol. I also know it's a bit off, but I am in french 1 so please don't chunk "Teach Yourself French" books at me (I already own one anyways hahahaha). Hope you enjoy! My chapters might not end up being long though. Warning! But I still hope you guys like it. I decided to write this because there were so many out there but hardly any were finished. They always stopped after the first-eight chapters. So I thought I would write one myself and try to reach my goal of finishing it :) And yeah, I know I said that I may add a character later on. BUT I HAD THIS CHARACTER IN MIND AND I COULDN'T RESIST! I got the name Joceline from my French 1 class. And yes, it's my French class name. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay! So now that my debt is cleared, I will no longer be writing this story." Crowd gasps. "GOTCHA! So now, lets get on with the disclaimer. Who wants to read it?"_

_"Well, Princess, if I must-"_

_"No, not you Tamaki."_

_*Puppy dog eyes* "But why?"_

_"You have said it so many times already and we need to give someone else a chance!" _

_Silence..._

_"Kyoya?"_

_"I will add yen to your debt-"_

_"ONTO THE NEXT!" Sigh. "Twins?"_

_"Do you know how many writers have asked us to say that?" Hikaru said with a yawn._

_"Yeah, do we have to?" Kaoru asked._

_"Fine, anyone else? Mori and Honey aren't here yet. Haruhi?"_

_"Sorry Tahntahn-Chan, but Arai needs me down at the shop." _

_*Door slams behind her*_

_"Here's a list of people on my phone you can call," "Sweet-" "For a price."_

_*Hands ten dollars to Kyoya* Haruhi's right, damn these rich people_

_"Let's seeee heerrreee... oh yeah!"_

_*Enters number*_

_Ring ring ring!_

_"Hello, is this Uryu Ishida? Yes, I need you to say something for me. Did I catch you at a bad time? Oh...Orihime...Hueco Mundo...Arrancars? Sorry to hear, but this would seriously save my butt. Yep, Kyoya is charging me for this. Oh come on! Please, for old times sake? Thank you so much! I am putting this on speaker phone."_

_"Tahntahn does not own any Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club characters. She does not own me and only owns the characters she made and this story plot."_

_"Thank you Uryu! Tell Ichigo and the rest of the gang I said hi and good luck-"_

_*line goes off*_

_"Same old Uryu..."_

The cool summer breeze blew into the already warm bedroom, waking Tohru up from another peaceful sleep. It was only a week ago when she had last seen Akito, and her scalp hurt from him pulling her hair and yanking her around so much, but at least she got to stay with the Sohma's. Kyo had settled down by an centimeter after what happened, not that it was much of a difference. Yuki's arm also had finally gotten better, and Shigure is back to writing again.

After getting dressed, she made her way quietly down stairs to the kitchen. It was eight am and school would be taking up if it weren't for summer vacation. It felt a strange since it was Monday and she didn't have her uniform on. The kitchen floor let out a creak as her foot landed off the last step.

No sounds came from upstairs, so she continued on into the kitchen to make some breakfast. The birds chirped on a tree branch outside while the wind blew through the trees. Getting out makings for rice, the floor creaked behind her and Shigure appeared.

"Good morning, Tohru."

"And a good morning to you." She said happily. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, not at all!" He came over to see what was cooking. "Rice?"

"Yep!"

"Well, keep up the good work." Then he let out a chuckle. "Although you can make any food taste good." His attitude suddenly became more dramatic. "Just to think, soon you along with everyone else will be off on your own out in the cruel world. Such a shame, the thought of being alone in this house is just too unbearable!"

"No!" She said shaking her hands frantically. "It's not like that at all, it's just-"

His eyes brightened up, "So you'll stay? It will just be you and me with the boys gone to college and all-"

BONK!

"Your so noisy in the morning." Yuki said from behind with his school bag in hand. "And leave alone." Tohru looked at him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yuki!"

"Good morning Ms. Honda. Did you sleep well?" He asked, returning the smile. With a nod she continued to make the rice and hum along.

Shigure looked down at his bag and smiled mischievously.

"What's the bag for, Yuki?"

"It's Monday-"

"Heh, the damn rat forgot school was out." Kyo commented from behind. He had just got down the stairs and was already ready for a fight. Yuki glared at him.

"Stupid cat-"

"The rice is ready!" Tohru said to distract the group of tense, hungry boys.

They all sat down at the table to eat. It was mostly Tohru who talked, and it was all about summer break the what they should do. Kyo had no interest and Shigure's editor will be bothering him all summer. What they needed was an adventure. But Tohru was still saving money and couldn't spare any, a trip to the city would be too pricy. Tohru's eyes suddenly lit up and she giggled.

"Let's have Momiji and Haru over!" She suggested, "After all, we have that picnic later with Uoh and Hana, maybe they can tag along." Kyo sighed.

"No way in hell-"

"I think that's a great idea Tohru!" Shigure beamed, interrupting Kyo's objection. Yuki hung his head and watched Tohru run towards the phone in the living room.

Kyo was fuming mad and grabbed Shigure by the collar.

"Why don't you okay it with everyone else before making a decision?" He yelled, startling Shigure.

"Come on, you youngsters need a little fun! It would be nice to have them over for the day-"

"What if Haru goes black?" Yuki asked curiously, "Can you afford to get another door fixed?"

Pause.

"Of course I can!" He beamed.

"Why'd you have to think about it?" They asked in unison.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and the two cousins walked in. Momiji ran over to hug Tohru but was caught by Kyo right before he could grab her. Haru floated over to Yuki and politely said hello. Yuki, however, didn't return the feelings.

"Hello, Haru." He said with a bored voice, he was used to this from Haru.

"WAAAHHH!SOMEBODY!" Momiji cried, "KYO'S HITTING ME!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would shut up and stand still!" Kyo yelled back but soon let it go after seeing the hint of worry in Tohru's eyes. "Damn, how many times do we haft to tell you not to go around hugging people. Do you want to expose the curse to everyone?"

"But Tohru doesn't mind! I know she doesn't!" He said, rushing over again. Yuki swiftly caught him and looked into his eyes.

"Tohru's friends will be here soon; they'd be pretty freaked out if they saw a bunny transform into a boy."

"Yeah...okay." He said calmly. The boys sighed in relief. "BUT AFTER I WILL HUG HER GOODBYE!"

"He doesn't get it.." The boys thought in unison.

A knock came from the front door and Uoh and Hana stepped in. Tohru gasped and ran over to hug them and say hello. They already knew Haru and Momiji from school, and were very intrigued to hear that they were coming along. After everything was over, they all left to go to the less crowded park they could think of, ready for summer to start.

Once they arrived, the place was more crowded than usual, but less than the others in town. This park was also closest and had more shade. They all gathered under the big sakura tree that covered most of the open area and got out the food. It was the biggest in town, and every once in a while it would be seen on the cover of a magazine in the spring, when it's beauty shined the most. The petals from the tree fell around then as the laughter of ten somewhat kids rang through the breeze. Over by the cement wall was a bus stop, where all the citizens of the city waited. They began to eat.

Tohru froze once she saw the familiar tire marks on the sidewalk and road. It's all that was left of a crash. A terrible accident that had changed her future forever. If it wasn't for the accident, she would've been cleaning her home up while waiting for her mom to get home. Died here, she did. But that was over a year ago. Now nothing but memories of her mom remain.

"Tohru?" Hana said, gently touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry, this place was the best choice at the time. We forgot what memories it held for you."

Uoh joined in, "We can go somewhere else-"

"No!" Tohru said, "This is fine." A smile spread across her face. "It doesn't bother me at all."

Yuki sat there awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. Kyo glanced over there and shock flashed across his face. Yuki never knew what it was about Tohru or her mom that made him tense up like that, but decided that it was a stupid cat thing. Cats are foolish creature to Yuki, no matter who they are. Uoh decided to break the silence by talking about movies.

"Hey, I was online the other day. The website I was on was showing advertisements for new movies coming out in foreign countries-"

"Why would you care-"

"I was bored dumbass!" She said with her vein showing on her head. "Anyways, there is a spin off that that one game company is letting Sony do. It's a horror movie. Relax, I won't force you guys to watch it. It's called Resident Evil and it comes out soon this year."

"What's it about, Ms. Uotani?" Yuki asked politely and interested. She smiled. "It's about zombies."

"What the hell is a zombie?" Kyo asked bored. Uoh whacked his head. "You seriously need to get out more!"

"I want to see it." Haru said, a grin popping out. "I like scary movies."

"Well, a zombie is a dead body that a virus has reanimated enough to where it can move around. It still has hunger, but not like humans."

"For what then?" Yuki asked, not liking where it was going. Hana gave him a paralyzing look.

"Raw meat."

They sat there again, not knowing what to say to that. Then Momiji jumped up excitedly, and passed around thin, little pieces of paper. Tohru recognized these from last time. They were tickets to the Sohma Hot Spring. She shook her head and stared at him.

"But I have already gone once! This is too much. I couldn't take these." She said sweetly.

"But I already got two more for Uoh and Hana just in case they wanted to come." He said pouting. Hana looked at it and mumbled something to Uoh. With a nod they handed them back and apologized for being busy that next weekend. Hana was going to go somewhere with the family while Uoh had already picked her job hours and had a new boss that wouldn't let anyone go.

They said goodbye after and left the rest alone, not talking till they were out of reach.

"Why can't we go?" Uoh asked, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk. "And why did you knowingly chose this place?"

"I don't know." Hana said blankly. "All I know is that this had to be done for things to go according to planned."

"Who's plans?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know..."

*OOOHHHHHHH! CREEEPPPYYYY! But that's Hana for you. Teehee! And yeah, at the beginning, that's where I am on Bleach. I tried my best not to give anything away and honestly I am proud of myself. I would've said everything right there but had to stop myself. And the next chapter is where they meet. Well, kind of. More likely that's when they arrive at the same place. It might be written from Joceline's POV because she is the only character whose personality is still mostly unknown. So have fun and comment/share/like! I will be waiting for reviews... UNTIL THEN!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, men! To your battle stations!" Tamaki ordered, as their car pulled up to the hot spring. The twins saluted then suited up, along with the rest of the boys. Haruhi and I sat there silently, not wanting to be seen with them at all costs. But the limo they were in didn't help that much.

When the car came to a stop all the boys stood up to check each other out. The twins had casual jeans and tee-shirts on while Mori and Honey had on lounge wear. Tamaki ditched the shirt from earlier and put on a light sweater, even though it was beyond hot outside.

"Oh brother..." Haruhi muttered under his breath, while I giggled. "Are they often like this?" With a slow nod in embarrassment he sighed. "Every day of my life."

Leading the way out Tamaki took his suitcases from his chauffeur and used himself as an example. "See men, commoners carry their own luggage around to look tough and give everyone that "Hard-Worker vibe"." They all clapped in amusement. "Not, try not to draw attention to ourselves. Hard telling how busy this place is-"

An elderly woman appeared from behind and bowed. "Hello, welcome to the Sohma Hot Spring. I will be your hostess during your weekend here."

Surprised and speechless, the King bowed back. "Thank you...for...having .."

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked politely, smiling back at him. Haruhi spoke up from beside me. "Not at all Mam, he just gets startled easily-"

The next few minutes came in a rush as our hostess grabbed Tamaki by the collar, throwing him every which way.

"I'M SOORRRYYY!" She screeched, shaking him around. "YOU JUST ARRIVED HERE AND ALREADY I HAVE INSULTED YOU! YOU WERE KIND ENOUGH TO PICK OUR HOT SPRING WHEN THERE WERE THOUSANDS IN BETTER CONDITION, AND I FAILED YOU!"

"No, please don't say that." I begged, resting my hand on her shoulder. "The King is just stressed and seeing you smile at him gave him a sense of relaxation...something he hasn't had in a long time." I bowed in respect. "Thank you, ."

"What a sweet girl..." She said, reverting back to her old way. "Let me show you to your rooms. If you please, right this way."

Haruhi walked into his room and sighed with a smile on his face. Then the hostess led me to my room adjacent to his. When she opened the door, I was led into a paradise. I knew the Japanese had class and a way of culture that was different than you average Americans, but this was breathtaking!

The room was all made up like a cozy house on a winter night, a view on the land out back as a view. The mountains seemed to touch the sky, going on forever. My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face. "Beautiful..."

"Dinner will be ready soon, someone will come get you when it's time." After that she left me to my privacy, which was spent admiring the room around me. It just had a peaceful aura about it that made you all calm.

There was a knock on the door, which almost made me jump. Haruhi stepped in and gave me a polite smile. "How do you like your room?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. I smiled, "It's like a dream... Much nicer than the ones I have been to in America."

"That's good." He said, with a nod.

"Yep..."

Seeing him there made me think of the other host club members. It obvious he isn't a thing like them, so why join their club? I should ask him... I thought, then decided to let it go. It was none of my business anyways.

"Hey, Joceline?" He suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to leave Japan so badly? I mean, I can understand with people like the others all around town, but other from that..."

"I get home sick easily. When my grades gave me a chance to study abroad, I was thrilled. This was my chance to face my fears of being alone and get out from under my parents roof. But...it was harder than I expected. Not having my mom around to talk to, or my dad not sitting in the next rom watching football; it was very lonely."

"What about you cousin? In the letter she sounded upset about you leaving."

With a sigh my eyes lowered to the ground. I've never been able to look people in the eye. "That was all for show. My parents begged her to have me come, not wanting me to leave empty handed. In reality she hates me, thinking I'm nothing but foreign trash. I'm only an eighth Japanese, making her my second...third cousin."

"Judging by race? Sounds kind of harsh, isn't it?"

"I don't really know her that well. I came here because of the culture, wanting to know where I come from even though an eighth doesn't really count."

He gave me a smile, "But it does count! And your right, who cares what people think? All that matters is how you see yourself."

"Thanks Haruhi-kun." I said quietly, returning the smile. He held his hands up, "Hey, we're friends now. Just call me Haruhi." I giggled.

"Okay...Haruhi..."

"And since you let me know a little bit about you, I will tell you something about me." He said with a smile. "When I got to the host club, I had no intention of joining. But there was an accident and now I am working off a debt."

"But can't you just pay them back?"

He laughed, "No, my family has to many money issues for that. I'm here by my grades, not money. As a matter of fact, I am a commoner." Pause. "But anyways, since a host club is for boys I had to pretend to be a guy and get enough guests so they will forgive my debt."

I gasped, "Wait, hold the phone...time out. Your saying, that you are a girl?"

Haruhi giggled and smiled brightly. "Yeah, sorry for not telling you sooner." When I didn't answer, she waved a hand in my face. "Hello?"

"Holy fudge biscuits...YOU TOTALLY HAD ME FOOLED!" I yelled, excited from the news. "It all makes sense now!"

Haruhi laughed.

The two girls spent the next hour chatting away. Mostly about music, sports, and movies. Haruhi talked a little about her home life, trying to help Joceline understand the culture differences. Joceline, loving it, laughed about almost everything and told stories about her and her friends in America. Haruhi asked about the houses and the schools, giving each other great topics.

"So, you don't have san, kun, chan, and sempi?" Haruhi asked, totally interested. "We haven't gotten to that in English class yet."

"Yeah, one time, my French teacher told me that English was one of the most dirtiest languages ever. It just doesn't flow as well as Spanish and French. Later on I found that out about Japanese too."

"Your high school offered Japanese? I read that only schools on the west coast offered that."

"I got to take collage courses in my spare time, when I wasn't in band that is." Joceline said, thinking about what her friends back home. Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "What instrument did you play?"

Joceline smiled evilly, "Guess..."

"I don't know that many...but, what's the instrument that has three keys and is short?"

"A trumpet?"

"Yeah, that!"

"No."

"French Horn?"

"No."

"I know! Tuba!"

"Never. I find it funny how every instrument has a certain personality and that everyone who plays the same instrument acts alike."

"Clarinet."

"Maybe if I could put up with the reed." Joceline joked, then gasped. "You said you didn't know many!"

"That's all of them?" She asked, shocked. Joceline giggled, "Mostly, only a couple more from the main instrument sections left."

"Trombone."

"Nope."

Haruhi sighed in frustration. "Ugh! Just tell me, please? I suck at guessing."

"Flute." Joceline said, proudly. Haruhi shrugged, "I knew that." "Sure you did."

"What music do you like?" Haruhi asked.

Joceline tilted her head to the side, "Definitely Girls Dead Monster...and Simple Plan."

"What's Simple Plan?" She asked intrigued.

They talked on for another thirty minutes, until the hostess called for dinner to be ready in the main room. Leaving together they walked out faces red from laughing. The guys ran into them soon after, shock from seeing Haruhi in such a good mood. They were even more shocked after learning about their new friendship, and that Haruhi had so easily blurted out the secret.

_***Another update. Hope you enjoy and review! (Harsh criticism is much welcomed)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here!" Momiji shouted as the car reached its destination. Kyo rolled his eyes while Yuki nodded with a smile. "I'm so excited, aren't you Tohru?"

She smiled back at him, "Yes, very much. Thank you for taking me, you really didn't need to do that."

He smiled, resisting the urge to hug her. "But it's summer break and I really wanted to do something fun this year!"

"I'm sure we'll have a fine time." Yuki said from beside Tohru. "And the weather is perfect."

"Yes, we are lucky to have a day like this today." She agreed, then silently thanked her mother for becoming friends with the bunch. Kyo frowned, "So what? It's summer, there will be many days like this!"

Momiji looked back at Kyo, "Kyyooo! Your not having fun?"

"How could I with you shouting crap all the time?" He yelled, making Yuki wince. "You don't have to yell you stupid cat." Kyo shot a glare at him, "WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU, YOU DAMN RAT!"

Tohru sat nervously between them unsure what to do, then Hatori glanced in his rear view mirror. The car came to a slow stop in front of the hot spring.

"Okay, it's time to go now. Why don't you kids get your stuff and I'll be back to pick you up in a week." Momiji sat up, "Hari, if you don't want to, Shigure can pick us up and drive us back home."

The corner of Hatori's lips turned up. "Very funny, Momiji. Like I said, I will be here in a week. No longer."

The boy happily jumped out of the car smiled at him from outside, "Okay! Bye, Hari!"

The group got their stuff and waved as the black car disappeared behind the tall trees. It had been a long time since they had seen the hostess, every since White Day almost a year ago. Kyo braced himself for impact while Yuki prepared his charms, Tohru waited happily by them in the entry.

She came in wearing a green kimono and her hair was in a high bun. The boys noticed her hair was loose, and suspected she had already blown up once that day. With the giggles coming from the hallway next door, the group knew that others were staying there as well. A smile spread across her face as she politely bowed, welcoming the young teens.

"Welcome young masters, we have prepared everything to the finest for your week stay here." She greeted. Yuki smiled, "Thank you, Okami."

"You boys have grown up since the last time I saw you, and I see young master Shigure hasn't made his presence known yet again."

"He got caught up in his work again..." Yuki explained, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "May we see our rooms now?"

With a nod she led the them down the hallway towards their wing, far away from the noise of the other guests. When Yuki asked, all she said was they were teenagers from the city on vacation. Kyo acceptingly smiled as he walked into his own room, with Yuki a couple rooms down from his. Tohru's was in between theirs while Momiji was right across the hall from her, ready to chat the night away.

"The others had dinner early so you could have the dining room to yourselves. Someone will be sent to fetch you when dinner is ready."

After she left, Momiji went to the game room wanting to play ping-pong. Tohru and the rest followed behind, trying to keep their raging hunger at bay. Kyo was in a fowl mood as usual and Yuki just wanted to sit around and talk to Tohru. They really had no idea what to do once they got there.

Momiji talked Kyo into a ping-pong match, leaving Yuki and Tohru in the corner sitting alone. Watching them happily Tohru giggled when Momiji missed and shouted a quick encouragement his way. Kyo grumbled in irritation, earning a glare from Yuki.

This summer, he wanted to make sure Tohru had a lot of fun at the hot spring. Momiji payed for their tickets out of his own pocket and it would be a shame to make it a waste. That stupid cat would surely ruin everything if he wasn't careful.

"So, Yuki, is your room nice?" Tohru asked, sparking up a conversation. He nodded as a ball went flying in their direction. Quickly dodging it he looked over at the two who hadn't even paid attention to where the ball was going.

"Yes, it's nice to have my own room this time." Without having that stupid cat around. The grey haired boy thought to himself. His purple eyes met Tohru's. "Do you like yours, Ms. Honda?"

"Oh yes, very much. It's nice and cozy, just like last time." She looked out the open door and sighed. "It sure is nice outside."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

A ball went flying at them, in Tohru's direction this time. Yuki pulled her of the way as it bounced off the wall back to the table. Sighing in relief the girl thanked him. Yuki shot Kyo another glare before motioning her outside.

"It's much safer out here anyways." He said with a chuckle.

Tohru knelt down and looked at the swimming fish in the mini pond. It was nice to take time and relax instead of worrying about dinner and cleaning. Not that it bothered her, but relaxation is always nice once in a while.

"Look at the pretty fish," she said in awe, then laughed. "Maybe I should've used fish instead of rice balls as an example."

"What?"

"Oh, last year during the hit or miss our class was doing, I told Kyo that a persons good qualities are like a plum rice ball."

Yuki cocked his head to the side, "Oh?"

"Yeah, you know, a rice ball could be wondering around looking at all the other rice balls who have all different kinds of toppings. It looks at itself and thinks, "I'm so plain", but what it doesn't know is that on it's back is a plum. That way, everyone else can see the persons good qualities except for themselves."

"I never thought of it that way..."

"It was probably a stupid thing to say at the time." She said, looking down at the swimming fish.

Yuki smiled, "No, it's not stupid at all. It's really wise when you think about it."

"I don't know..."

"Well, you just can't see the quality in it right now."

Tohru giggled and smiled up at him, "I see what you did there."

The two walked across the bridge and deeper into the garden. The rainbow of flowers were in full bloom from the spring, and it wouldn't be long before they dried up from the heat. Tohru was glad she came with Yuki and the others, she got to enjoy the nature before it left until next year.

"Tohru...Yuki!" Momiji called from inside the game area. "Where did you guys go?"

Tohru smiled and waved at the blond haired boy, "We're over here!"

He ran over to them with Kyo trailing behind. Yuki smiled and walked with them back to the room, listening to Momiji and Tohru talk. The hostess came in with a peaceful smile on her face and bowed.

"Dinner, is served. Follow me, please."

Kyo clapped his hands together, "Let's go, I'm starving-" he covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said. The hostess narrowed her eyes and broke out into a nervous sweat.

"I AM SORRY! I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF THE OTHER GUESTS THE MOMENT YOU CALLED! NOW I'VE NEGLECTED MY DUTIES AND MY MASTERS LEAVING THEM TO STARVE-"

"Way to go," Yuki muttered with a tiresome sigh, "stupid cat."

"You damn rat, you better keep that mouth of yours shut before I shut it for ya!"

Tohru giggled and they all followed the hostess to the dining room. The table was cleared and filled back up already with untouched delicious food for the teens to dig into. Walking across the main room they all caught a glimpse of the last group making their way to their rooms . Yuki tilted his head to the side and paused as everyone else continued in.

"What a strange group," he said then Momiji came up and laughed beside him. Smiling up at Yuki, Momiji grinned, "Like you should be talking."


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi and Joceline giggled behind the group of guys, whispering about funny jokes involving their daily lives. Tamaki looked back and smiled seeing the two get along. The Host Club had grown close in the past school year, maybe it was time for them to expand their horizons a bit. If only they could find a way to get Joceline to stay. Then they would have another girl on the team which would make Haruhi very happy.

He smiled at the thought of his little girl being happy.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at all of them together laughing and gave each other a look of awkwardness. Before high school they thought their lives were complete; there was no need for others and all they needed was each other. That was as good as their lives seemed to get. Then the King showed up and gave them a whole new perspective on life. Sure people would never tell them apart, but was necessarily a bad thing? They never bothered to get close to anyone and caused people to not know them. But Haruhi could. Hikaru laughed to himself inside at the idea while Kaoru gave him a playful punch in the right shoulder.

"Hey, guys, look." Haruhi pointed out looking back down the hall. The group turned to see what she was talking about. "One of the other guests was just down there."

"Well, it is their turn for dinner." Kyoya said as-a-matter-of-factly. Hunny glanced up at Mori.

"Should we go say 'hi' ?" He asked curiously.

"No, That would be rude of us." Joceline said, then smiled. "We can meet them later if you'd like?"

His eyes lit up and his hand took hers. "Yay!"

Haruhi began stealing glances every once in a while as they made their way back to their rooms, eager to catch another glimpse of the strange boy with the purple eyes and gray toned hair.

After several hours of soaking in the bath Haruhi and Joceline went to the game room for a game of ping-pong. It was a beautiful night and the stars were in perfect alignment. Joceline glanced up at the archers belt gazing at the stars. Haruhi laughed.

"Joceline, you're never going to hit the ball staring out the window like that." She joked, readying her paddle to serve.

"I bet'cha I could!" She said with a laugh swinging the paddle playfully. Haruhi served the ball.

"Okay then!"

They began by lightly tapping the ball back and fourth. Joceline laughed loudly seeing Haruhi try so hard. Although it wasn't her place considering she had the worst athletic system ever. Feeling her breaths fall short she asked for a break. Haruhi gladly agreed seeing her all worn out. Her face was turning red and a drip of sweat came down her face.

_Stupid lungs_, Joceline thought placing her paddle on the table.

Instead of sitting they decided to take a walk outside. It was so nice and Joceline thought the flowers underneath the stars made everything perfect. With a sigh Haruhi glanced at the fish in the water and wished that she had some food to feed them. Joceline took out her phone and checked for messages. On from her parents and one from her cousin. Neither of them she wanted to talk to, every since her decision to leave Japan they were pushing her to reconsider.

Who am I kidding on deciding to come here? I don't belong here... She thought again, looking at the ladybug crawling aimlessly across the blazing red flower. Haruhi looked over and sighed, knowing that something was deeply bothering her.

"Hey, is something bothering you?" She asked. Joceline shook her head.

"Just thinking," she said, then sighed. "sorry about ending the game earlier."

"You looked worn out, are you sick or something?"

"Asthma, my doctor says anyways. I never was good at sports, and we never once thought of it since I play the flute. But in physical education it got worse, I almost passed out one day which was strange since I'm not that over weight." Haruhi nodded. "So that's the conclusion my doctor made."

"Do you have an inhaler?" She asked, looked over at me. I felt the ladybug crawl onto my finger.

"Yes, but I only take it morning and night. I hardly need it during the day."

"Well, you looked like you needed it back there."

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, it came out more as a cough. "I guess I'd better go get it."

Getting up the headed back in and was greeted my a ping-pong ball flying towards them. An orange haired boy looked back and sighed in irritation. The small boy on the other end of the table got this worried look on his face and apologized. A girl came in and smiled at them, bowing with hair in her face. Joceline was confused and looked to Haruhi for help, who bowed and greater her with the same warmth. The girl, Tohru , looked at the young blond who was being yelled at by the orange haired kid, even though it seemed to be his fault. Haruhi waved it off and said "no harm done" before leading Joceline across the room and out the door to her room.

Back in the room the orange haired boy rolled his eyes and waited for the blond haired boy to get the ball. "Momiji, would you hurry up?" He asked impatiently. He sighed and looked at the teen with big eyes.

"But Kyo, someone could have gotten hurt! I don't want to play if we could hurt someone so easily."

"Fine." He said with a frown, "I would've won anyways."

The boy with the gray hair strode in and waved to Tohru. She smiled.

"Yuki, you missed them. Two of the people from the other group came by and said hello!"

His eyes widened in wonder, "Really? It looks like I missed them."

"Next time we should invite them to dinner with us, maybe it would be fun." Momiji said happily. Kyo rolled his eyes and placed the paddle down on the table.

"Well, I'm going to get something to drink."

Tohru said bye and only received a nod as the short tempered boy trudged out of the room. Yuki sighed, seeing him already darken everyone's mood. He smiled and searched for a cover.

"Ms. Honda, why don't we go sight seeing tomorrow. Like the hostess said last time, there are walking trails here."

"But what if we get lost?" She exclaimed.

Momiji giggled, "Tohru, that was a joke remember?"

"Oh, right!"

Entering Joceline's room Haruhi looked around to see the clothes laid out neatly across the dresser in front of the mirror. With a puzzled look Joceline glanced at Haruhi who shook her head in confusion. Tamaki let himself in with everyone else following lazily behind him. The Twins smirked awaiting the girls' reactions.

"Tamaki," Joceline said with a smile, "what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see what our lovely guest thought of the place." He said with a smiled. Haruhi smiled inside, seeing him act so kind.

"I love it!"She exhaled in a tired sigh, "Thank you."

"What do you think of the organization we've provided?"

"So, you're the one who messed with our clothes." Haruhi stated dully, then sighed internally muttering, pervert.

"What's the matter?" He said all pouty, "I thought you'd like it."

Joceline smiled brighter and nodded, "Thank you for organizing my stuff. That was so kind of you and I know you really didn't have to do that-"

"Oh but I was glad to!" He exclaimed suddenly, taking her hand in his lightly. "Anything for my princess."

She froze, "Uhmm...thanks I guess?"

The twins lost it dying of laughter. They both fell to the ground in front of Kyoya and Mori who just stared while Honey giggled. She doesn't get it! They thought tears running down their cheeks. Haruhi sighed and snapped for them to knock it off.

"Tamaki, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Kyoya asked blankly, "You're scaring our customer."

Joceline blinked, "Customer?" She asked in confusion, Haruhi waved it off and told her to go back to the game room.

"I'll be there in a second!" She called after her as she went out the door.

After she left Haruhi knocked Tamaki upside the shoulder in irritation. He shrunk down and quivered in fear. After asked what he did she sighed.

"Kyoya, you need to choose your words better." She said. He pushed up his glasses and they reflected light from the lightbulb above.

"I don't see what I did wrong."

"Joceline thinks her cousin asked for our help." She said folding her arms, "She doesn't know you excepted money for that."

The twins gasped and the rest stared in awe. Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya, "You did?"

Smiling at the girl the smart, money-bagged boy took out his organizer, "We can't just run this club for free, even for summer we need some profit."

Haruhi sighed, "Well, we know that. But if we tell her that then she will think we are faking everything and are just out for money."

"But we are just out for money." Kaoru corrected with Hikaru still on the ground under him.

"Joceline will think the kindness we are giving her is fake, and that we will just be treating her like she's somebody for profit. I happen to really like her and I am not about to let your money issues get in the way." Pointing to Honey she cleared her throat. "How would you like it if all of us really were just using you to make quick cash?"

Tears came to his eyes and he looked at Mori, "Is that true, Takashi?"

He began to frantically shake his head while Haruhi nodded, "Exactly, so we can't let her think the worst, especially if it's not true and we are not using her."

They all nodded and Haruhi froze, looking down into her hands. "Oops, hey guys I'm going to go find Joceline."

Taking the inhaler in her hands she walked off leaving them to sulk in the room.

Joceline got to the room and sighed. Her throat was dry from playing ping-pong and she desperately needed a drink. Walking past the door she went back to find a vending machine or something. Do they even have them at these kinds of places? She thought walking across the entrance.

Looking down several hallways she sighed. "Great, which way."

Using the best intuition she had, she went down the center hallway across the room from the entrance. It made some sense. It was long and some of the writings were in Japanese, which she had yet to learn fully. She was never good at writing, only speaking. Opening one room she saw the back field exit and the at the end she came to a windowed dead end. Sighing she turned around to go back.

Watched the door open and the boy from earlier came out. He had short orange hair and red-brown eyes, very unusual to her, and a blue robe like thingy on. He was carrying a glass of milk in his hand and he looked back meeting her gaze.

"Uhmm, do you know the way back to the main entrance?" She quietly asked, "I got lost."

He sighed in irritation, "Fine, I'll show ya. Follow me."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Thank you!"

With no answer he led her the way back, muttering stuff under his breath. After they got there he checked once to make sure she followed then went on to the game room. She called after him, "Wait!"

He glanced back.

"The reason I got lost was i was trying to find a place to get some water. Do you know where?"

"In the kitchen." He said vacantly. She smiled and walked up to the door. Opening it she gasped and spun around with her eyes closed, a smirk appeared on his face. "That's the boys bathroom."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." She muttered, then sighed. Guess I'll have to find it on my own.

Haruhi came from down the hall and called her name, waving her inhaler high. She gasped and rushed over to her taking it out of her hands. "Thank you. But, if you don't mind, please don't do that. I don't want anyone to know."

She tilted her head confused, "Okay?"

The gray haired boy came out of the room behind him, "There you are, stupid cat, did you get lo-"

Stopping mid sentence he looked at the two girls and back at Kyo. "Oh, you must be the others that are staying here."

Joceline smiled, "Yes, I'm Joceline and this is Haruhi."

"Well, welcome to the Sohma Hot Springs and if you need anything feel free to ask."

"Do you work here?"

He grinned sweetly and shook his head, "No, but my family owns it. Yuki Sohma, and that's my cousin Kyo Sohma."

Turning to see both of them she waved while Haruhi nodded. They were about to leave and Joceline snapped her fingers.

"Um...ugh..."

"You can call me Yuki."

"Yuki, do you know where I can get a bottle of water? I kind of got myself lost looking last time."

_That's an understatement._ Kyo thought from behind her. Yuki nodded and offered to show her, taking her to the kitchen and asking the hostess for some. She freaked out and began to apologize for not checking on them which scared Joceline and could be heard throughout the building. When they came back they all joined each other in the game room with Joceline sneaking a breath from the inhaler just moments before.

_***I hope you liked it and be sure to comment! And this story is still a working progress, so if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me. **_


End file.
